teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Human-Animal hybrids(Beast)
human-animal hybrids also known as beast are people who's DNA and physiology has been altered and have a cross species DNA. their physiology is the direct result of gene-splicing, which is the act of injecting genetically engineered animal DNA into the body of an ordinary human, changing their DNA, which in turn progressively changes their original physiology.1 In this case DNA from Porto Beasts were used.Beasts are people who's DNA and physiology has been altered. occupationally they are referred to as Super Soldiers. they posses enhanced physical abilities due to their Cross Species DNA. Transformation The transformation into a beast state is the direct result of a experiment which was designed to create super-soldiers by administering a course of injections,which triggered rapid genetic mutation. The injections contained genetically engineered animal DNA which would merge with the host's own DNA to produce a cross-species.The recipients of these injections developed enhanced capabilities since the animal DNA enabled them to overcome any human physical limitations. Their new-found abilities were increased strength, speed, and agility, as well as heightened senses. However, the experiment had disastrous consequences because the beast had not anticipated that any sudden release of adrenaline would lead to the emergence of an altered consciousness. At the onset of intense emotional reactions, the individual's reason and cognition were overcome by an uncontrollable rage which, coupled with their increased strength and agility, could lead them to destroy everything in their path. Emotionally trying circumstances that makes the individual feel threatened or angry are the predominant triggers that causes adrenaline to build up inside the body, which will in turn cause the individual to change. Apparently, it is impossible for a beast to change at will. Vincent Keller, the only living person capable of changing, can not change by choice. However,beast can forcible revert the changes by simply calming themselves down .It seems that once a beast is fully transformed they lose the ability to think clearly, becoming highly aggressive towards any humans- even those to whom they are close.Given that the adrenaline build up is directly induced by the individual's emotional state, it made sense that it would also affect his or her emotions. Strong emotions, such as angry, excitement, and even fear, can quickly turn into rage.4 For example,a beast who fought but failed to keep his excitement from turning into rage when he got sexual aroused by a woman he was seeing. For this reason, he has been reluctant to get intimately involved with Catherine.5The person's emotional state can also affect their strength. Their strength will increase in proportion to the amount of adrenaline which is produced in any given situation.The face which is arguably the most visible part of the human body undergoes the most change. Despite the term used to describe Vincent and others like him, they can not change into actual beasts, their face simply reshapes itself, becoming very hard, veiny and sinister looking. Their eyes also takes on a reflective glow.6 The teeth will change; ordinary teeth will become significantly more prominent, pointed and razor-sharp.7 The vocal cords will also change, becoming deeper and more aggressive mirroring the person's angry and primitive persona.8For example, a beast has been known to produce loud animalistic roars and growls when he's angry.The person's hands will also undergo a couple of changes. The veins in their hands swell and darken and their nails will become sharp claws. On one known occasion in 2013,a beast used his claws for offensive purposes.there is currently no known cure to prevent the transformation from occurring.Since the changes are induced by an adrenaline rush caused by intense emotional reactions especially anger, the individual must foster the inverse emotional state, a sense of calm and relaxation, in order to inhibit the transformation process and revert to one's normal form which requires intense force of will as well as mental and emotional discipline. As beast describe themselves, they are unchanging, "living stone" beings frozen exactly as they were when they were transformed. (Though to another beast, the granite-skin feels smooth, soft, and warm and not the icy-hard touch a human would feel). Requiring no change to produce sperm, males cannot breed,also female beast cannot; their bodies no longer accommodate the changes related to pregnancy. In male vampires. The underlying biochemistry and physiology is currently unknown. Their bodily scent is based on their venom, which is pleasant, not only to humans, but to other beast as well. A wise beast will avoid exposure to direct sunlight in public, so as not to be seen by humans during the day, unless the sky is overcast, since their skin sparkles like diamonds; their cells have become hard and refractive as if they were so many small prisms.A beast eye color changes with both his/her age and diet. Newborn beast show bright red eyes regardless of how long they abstain from blood, or their diet. A diet of human blood would eventually darken them to a rose red color. However, a diet of animal blood would instead dilute the eyes to a golden color. A beast who has recently fed on animal blood will have light, honey gold eyes, while a vampire who has recently fed on human blood will have vivid crimson eyes. All older vampires' eyes darken perceptively as they abstain from blood, until their eyes become onyx, or coal black. The process usually takes one to two weeks before the eyes are turned completely black. feeding only on animal blood instead of human. Their eyes are liquid topaz, or honey-gold, reflecting their diet. These eyes, however, are viewed as strange and somewhat unnatural by other beast whose diet consist of human blood, and there eyes are of a vivid deep crimson, becoming even more vivid as they continue to feed on human blood, and a darker burgundy as they abstain. Newborn beast are known for having incredible strength as well as brilliant crimson eyes. Both traits are caused by their own blood that still lingers within their tissues, producing the shockingly bright red eyes that "fade slowly over the course of a year" and incredible speed.if a beast who drink animal blood daily were change to drink human blood, his/her eyes would instantly turn burgundy, and if two weeks were to pass without blood, his/her eyes would grow dark. If he/she were to return to a diet of animal blood, his/her eyes would become dark gold, and a lighter golden color, if they were to continue on animal blood. As a beast thirst grows, his/her eyes grow darker with it, until they at last become a coal black. In contrast, as beast feed, their eyes become lighter. In addition to the thirst, the purplish-black bruises under their eyes become more pronounced as their thirst grows. Though if they have recently fed the bruises disappear (depending on how well-fed they are). The bruises indicate that beast never sleep. Teeth The bite of a beast can sever the limbs of their opponents, as beast are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. A beast teeth appear no different than regular human teeth in human.However, a Beast teeth are flawless, unbreakable, and razor sharp at the edges. They are also incredibly strong, able to bite through any solid substance, including beast skin. Their teeth are also venomous, affected by the Beast venom that flows in their mouths. According to one beast, a beast greatest weapon is their teeth, though they are more armed than necessary. Genetics Beast carry 25 pairs of chromosomes, 2 chromosomes more than humans and beast have 25 pairs of chromosomes. Nutrition Beast can get there nutrition from two things: blood and flesh, human blood and animal flesh. mortal flesh is the most common but the least appealing and subsequently many lose there way and eat animal flesh. The failing of drinking blood and eating meat for an extended period of time results in the beast becoming weaker, physically and mentally. The longer a beast abstains from feeding human blood and animal flesh, the more likely the hybrid will lose their rationality and mental faculties until they give into they feed and feed, because their throats are described to be in burning pain which will get worse the longer they lack anything in their systems. hybrids that don't drink human blood and eat animal flesh are fractionally weaker than the ones that do, no matter the size or gender. On occasion, the appeal of human blood and animal flesh can be so enticing that a non-human blood drinking and animal flesh eating hybrid will lose their control, especially if their self-control is weak. When a hybrid comes across a human that smells very appetizing, their throat starts to "burn" and all they will think about is their thirst and or hunger, and thus lose all sense of self.. Human blood and animal flesh is by far the most common source and the most appealing, and subsequently the most difficult to resist. As blood and flesh is the only component of a beast diet, failing to drink blood and eat flesh (whether human or animal) for an extended period of time will physically and mentally weaken a beast. The longer a vampire abstains from blood and flesh, the more likely the beast will lose their rationality and mental faculties until they give into their thirst, because their throats are described to be in "burning pain", which will worsen the longer they do not drink blood and eat meat or flesh. Although it still gives them nutrition, animal blood and human flesh is less appealing to beast. beast who wish to blend in with human society are also seen to ingest human food and drinks, but, since their bodies can no longer digest this, they must cough everything up later. On occasion, the appeal of human blood and animal blood can be so enticing that a "vegetarian" beast will lose control, especially if their self-control is weak. To a "vegetarian" beast, carnivores' blood and flesh or meat is more appetizing than herbivores, though still not quite as good as human blood and animal- flesh. On the moral grounds that all human and animal life is precious, a very small proportion of beast receive their sustenance from animal blood and human flesh, jokingly calling themselves vegetarians. Power and abilities * Physical Enhancement(human form): Body is six times denser and harder than a normal human being's.This contributes to all of your enhanced abilities in human form.' '''At a full sprint, a beast was capable of reaching an extreme 90 miles per second, which is above and beyond any fully realized peak human runners. However, this was only because of the unique running style that beast utilized. An ancient Japanese form of sprinting which moves the arms and legs at the same time in order to generate more forward thrust coupled with extreme strides allowed beast to completely outdo any other peak humans.beast has a startling level of physical strength, even by the standards of a behemoth as might as bodybuilder, as he was capable of easily twisting and snapping the arms with their superior strength. beast strength output is shown to be extremely peak human, and like there speed, makes usage of a special form of training. beast has studied and mastered a unique form of ancient Chinese muscle conditioning which completely destroys all useless muscle in the body while supercharging that which is used ideally in any combat situations.It was measured by a supercomputer, and that beast intended attacks, whether they be short, long, or mid ranged, always hitting their intended marks, even if they don't appear to have done so in the first place. beast can train and watched and outdo the archery skills of countless Olympian athletes and has thus out massed hundreds of thousands, perfect their skill and conditioning in their accuracy during any combat.' Gymnasts, free-runners, acrobats, daredevils, stuntmen, and even the finest of master grade ninja all fall secondary to a beast incredible ability to performed any unsurpassed feats of agility and perfect physical powers.their movements are described as being completely in sync with their surroundings. beast have demonstrates abounded flawlessness in all of his leaps, turns, movements, and landings, and has the ability to waste not the slightest amount of his movements in the process, with a level of finesse and precision that others can only dream about reaching. * '''Mastery of Styles: '''As stated above, beast has mastered all forms of fighting from his era, and can implement or switch between them during live combat situations in the blink of an eye. Though the true extent of his abilities in this field has yet to be shown, it cannot be ignored that beast has demonstrated a vast array of different fighting forms during person being a beast, styles ranging from everything from mixed martial arts, modern styles drawn from Europe and south eastern countries, as well as traditional Asian fighting forms from china, japan, and India. * '''Capote: '''By using rather elaborate and acrobatic movements while remaining grounded, beast strikes their opponents with numerous, rhythmic leg and sweep based attacks. The erratic movements beast demonstrates in this style make it considerably difficult for an opponent to read and discern his next attack and tactics, constantly hindering them in battle. * '''Judo: beast is more than masterful in the practice of Judo, capable of grappling, trapping, restricting, and throwing their opponents with ease and high speed. By changing and manipulating beast opponents center of gravity and causing them to loose balance, beast gains a considerable advantage to begin attacking and hammering away it beast opponents while their defenses are completely shattered, rendering them unable to fight back or counter attack. * Karate: '''The first fighting form that beast ever use, and subsequently, the most powerful fighting style in their arsenal(save for their mastery of the dark martial arts forms). Using karate, a beast has extremely good attack and defense, striking power, precision, and speed, but due to the mastery of elbow strikes and various heavy attacks a beast has, their skill in karate-style fighting proves a bane to those that may rely heavily upon defense or cowardly tactics. * '''Adoptive Muscle: Beast has extensive knowledge over the anatomy of humans and various other lifeforms which allows him to strike and directly effect their various pressure points. Striking an opponents pressure point allows Beast to severely impede the performance of their enemies by suddenly wrenching control of their own limbs from them, or even finishing them off in a single move, should the correct pressure points be struck or closed off. With the right amount of force applies, Beast even has the ability to cause the sudden destruction of their opponents' limbs through pressure point combat. * Dark Martial Arts: '''A form of fighting that '''Beast only ever reveals to opponents that they have either sworn to defeat by their own hand and they alone, or against opponents that they particularly fixated on killing, such as shown in the case when they had an encounter with red hulk, a being which particularly disgusted them. Beast mastery over dark martial arts are techniques which are built for the sole reason of inflicting pain, destroying things, and taking the lives of others, and by no means are used as a method of self defense at all. All of the attacks Beast uses in this style are intended to either severely damage or out right kill the opponent altogether. they are master of various techniques regarding this style. * Super hearing: is the ability to hear sounds with far more detail at far greater distances than normally humanly possible, including sounds on frequencies undetectable by humans. It is utilized by genetically engineered individuals.This ability can be consciously activate and deactivated. In short, individuals choose when to hear superhumanly. However, some individuals were later shown to be able to use the sense without conscious awareness. For instance, a user will, on occasion, detect minor sounds nearby and loud noises from faraway, involuntarily.1 This ability also offers great advantages in security, in that users can hear their enemy approach.2 Although, it's important to point out that the ability is mostly used as a lie detector and to eavesdrop on other people conversations and activities.3 * Super Vision: is the ability to see farther and with greater accuracy and detail than humanly possible. It is utilized by genetically engineered individuals. * Solar battery: When a beast is exposed to the rays of a yellow sun, the cells of his/her body store solar energy as a battery, enabling him/her to develop skills beyond description. Without the sun, Beast would not have superhuman abilities. A depowered Beast can regenerate his/her abilities if he/she get close to the Sun. These abilities seem to be relatively easy to master, or at least most of them, as some do take time and great effort (such as heat vision or arctic breath). Most Beast that have made it to Earth were aware of these powers and even for those who were not aware, such as Jor-El, who quickly adapted to his powers when he was forced to use them to save Louise McCallum from Lachlan Luthor, and Dax-Ur, who later learned of his abilities, saying: "It is Sunshine State had that effect on me." The more solar energy a Beast absorbs, the more powerful he becomes. * Super strength: Beast have limitless physical strength, especially in direct sunlight. In terms of what they can do, they can easily overpower and kill humans and most galactic beings; bend and break reinforced steel; crush wood panels; lift heavy objects; decimate large structures; and level whole cities.Beast strength increases with age, meaning the older a Beast grows, the stronger he or she becomes. * Super speed: Beast have the potential to travel at the speed of light, but more commonly just above the sound barrier. That said, a Beast can run faster than a human or machine, and also move so fast that he/her seems to appear and disappear at will. When a Beast super-speeds, they perceive the world in slow motion. This also gives them very fast reflexes. * Super stamina: Beast possess unlimited endurance in all physical activities due to receiving better nourishment from the solar energy their cells process. In addition, a Beast body stores enough solar energy to negate eat, drink, breathe and even sleep for as long as they want. This is evident as Kryptonians survive in the vacuum of space, as they do not require air. That said, Beast can take part in battle sequences for as long as they want, without difficulty or fatigue. * Super breath:Beast are able to create strong pulses of air and hurricanes by simply exhaling air from their mouths. * Super dexterity: Beast are extremely agile and precise in all forms of strenuous movement. A Beast can throw a football in a basketball standing back to the frame. * Arctic breath: Beast can freeze objects and people with their breath. * Super agility: Beast have perfect balance, which gives them a better degree of flexibility and range of motion. * Invulnerability: A Beast cells emit an aura of unbreakable solar energy that results in them almost being invulnerable to bodily injuries. Because of this, Beast are resistant to all forms of physical damage. They can withstand the highest and lowest temperatures without sustaining any damage. As such, not even the strongest of humans can hurt them; bullets bounce off them, rockets, bombs and lasers don't even leave a mark on them, and high-voltage energy emissions (beams) cannot penetrate through them. Beast are immune to all earthly diseases and viruses. They can however be damaged by other Beast or foreigners who can match their strength. * Healing factor: Beast can heal and regenerate instantly from any wound. * Flight: Beast can defy gravity through telekinesis or gravitional manipulation and can reach speeds approaching the velocities of light. They can maneuver with precision in any direction, as well as hover. They must be mentally trained to handle this capability. Through this power they can fly over the skies, hover on air and carry people or objects. * Super-Intelligence: All Beast possess a genius-level intellect; under a yellow sun, this power is amplified hundreds of times beyond those of human beings. Their brains work similar, or superior, to high computers; they are able to make immensely fast calculations and multitasking at alarming rates. Beasts, while in super-speed mode, can see everything at a virtual standstill; because their perception is greatly enhanced, they could crash into every building or object they come in contact with. * Super-Memory: Beast possess an eidetic memory; under a yellow sun, this ability is amplified hundreds of times beyond those humans beings. They can receive or process large amounts of information and data at once, reading words and pictures at a fast pace. They do have a photographic memory with total recall, possess the ability to super-read in seconds and can retain large amounts of information flawlessly. * Multilingualism: Beast gain the ability to learn, speak and understand any language they come in contact with. * Electromagnetic Spectrum Perception: Beast can see all of the EM spectrum. They can see and identify radio and television, as well as all other transmissions or transmitted frequencies. With this ability, they can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him/her to see the auras generated by living beings. * Heat vision: Beast are able to generate beams of intensified heat from both eyes. Their heat vision is strong enough to melt steel titanium and other metals. Heat vision also generates concussive force which can repel opponents away from them and hurt their opponents. It is activated by thoughts of sex; however, a Beast can learn to focus this energy and project heat in any direction, as well as control the size of the beams and change their intensity. * X-ray vision: Beast can mentally break down the polymers in objects and organisms, allowing them to see through the object or a person; as such, Beast can see through anything . * Telescopic vision: Beast have the ability to see people or objects meters away (this power does not break the laws of physics; that is, they can see something that happens far away as it happens). This ability operates independently of normal vision and can be activated or deactivated by an act of will. * Super vision: Beast have the ability to see extremely small residues, stains or streaks or other objects that humans cannot see with their own eyes. This ability can go so far as to see very small objects and images down to the atomic level. images